Sailor Moon: Planet Crystals
by Station Square Guardian
Summary: Have you ever wonder, what would happen if Sailor Moon's Universe was similar to Dragonball's universe? Well, wait no longer... Usagi and her friends are going to find the mysterious Planet Crystals. But, they're not the only ones...
1. Prologue

Sailor Moon X: Planet Crystals

Sailor Moon X: Planet Crystals

--

First of all, I don't own any characters of the Sailor Moon universe, with the exception of the ones created by me. The characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, and this story doesn't have anything to do with the original storyline.

This story has a few allusions to the original Dragonball series, so it's normal that some situations may seem a little similar to the ones seen in the series. I hope that you all understand this, and let me just say that I don't intend to put any Dragonball characters in it. If someone has an idea to make this story even better than I'm going to write it, let me know, for I am opened to suggestions from my readers. Anyway, let's get this started, shall we?

--

Prologue:

A long time ago, in a time that no one knows, there was a girl who was destined to be the most powerful warrior that ever existed. She lived all by herself, in a house, located in the middle of a forest, without any kind of contact with the human world… just her and the wilderness. Her name was Tsukino, Usagi Tsukino.

One day, Usagi went for a walk in the middle of the forest. She had the craziest dream, where she was the main protagonist, in the last nights. In the dream, she was all alone, in the middle of what seemed a dark forest, when suddenly, 14 figures of light appeared out of nowhere, and involved her.

Usagi was a 16 year-old girl. She had long, straight and shiny blond hair. She was thin-faced, and her eyes were blue. Her skin was white, and she had thin lips. Her body was slim, although she revealed a few muscles on her abdomen and on her upper arms. She was dressed with a white shirt, with a pink bow and an old blue mini-skirt. She was also wearing a pair of blue sandals. As she walked through the forest, she thought about the dream, trying to figure out its meaning. When she arrived at a clearing in the forest, she noticed that she had never been there before.

I thought I knew this entire forest like the palm of hand, but it seems that once again, the sacred forest decided to prank me, by showing me another hidden place. –she thought to herself, as she entered in the clearing.

The grass looked more ostentatious, and so were the beautiful pink and yellow flowers that grew in the bushes that surrounded the place, along with the trees. The air had a funny smell, because it smelled to flowers but also to wet grass, an interesting combination of smells. In the middle of the place, there was an old rock, shaped like what looked like a bench. Usagi lied in it, and started to look into the sky. There were some clouds in it that were hiding the Sun. The blonde girl started to look at the clouds and tried to imagine what animals or objects could they represent. She spent at least an hour there, looking at the clouds, letting her imagination take control of the situation. Her amazing imagination was one of her greatest prides, because she read all the books that her grandmother left her, when she died. It was her grandmother the one who teached her everything that she knew about martial arts. Her skills were amazing, and she could use almost everything around her as a weapon, from a small rock to a wooden branch. But, usually she would only use those skills to hunt for food, or maybe to protect herself from any ferocious animal or beast that could appear in her way.

After getting fed up of all that, Usagi decided to go back home, when she was surprised by a noise that came from behind her. At first, she thought that it could be a bear, or maybe a puma… She was already used to those animals, which seemed to have a special taste for her. Sometimes, she scared them away, by using her fighting skills, but other times, she had to kill them. Anyway, it made no difference to her, for she would eventually kill one of them to eat… But this time, it was only her feline friend, Luna. Luna was a black panther, with light-brown eyes, and that had the ability of changing into other types of felines, like a lioness, or a cheetah, or any other. Luna also had the ability of talking and understanding humans. She was one courageous panther, and she lived in that forest for many years.

Luna-chan! Why do you always have to appear from behind me? Can't you just appear in front of me, for once? –Usagi yelled furiously at the panther.

Sorry, but this is my nature, Usagi. So, tell me… What are you doing around here? I haven't seen you for a couple of weeks. –asked Luna.

I've decided to go for a walk, and well, I ended up here… And about the fact of you seeing me in these last weeks, it's because I've been busy perfecting my "Moon Fist"… You know what, silly? I was able to shatter a rock as big as the one that exists near the Great Waterfall, with only one of my attacks. –she answered Luna, as they walked through the forest.

That is quite impressive, Usagi… Your grandmother would be very proud of you. You have the strength of ten men combined, an agility and speed only compared to mine, and it seems that each day it passes, your qualities become even stronger. You really are a gifted warrior, and I will not be surprised if one day, you become the world's most powerful woman.

My grandma also told me that, but I don't believe in that, I mean, I know that I'm quite strong and all, but I think that there are people and creatures that are more powerful than me, and I'll never beat them, Luna. –declared Usagi, revealing her most humble side.

Don't be so harsh on yourself, Usagi. You have a bright future a head of you, and with the proper training, nothing will stop you from getting where you desire to go. But to do that, you must do what your grandmother told you, you must get out of this forest and see the world, so you can learn new things. –said Luna, as she tried to make Usagi see that anything was possible.

I know that, and believe me, I want to get out of this forest, but I don't think I'm prepared to do that, not just yet… But someday, I will, and when that day comes, I want to be ready.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the mountain, a black car speeded up through the road, leaving a dust cloud behind it. It was unusual to see that type of car, passing in that road. It was a black roadster, with neon lights, black windows, and it had the nosiest engine that people who lived there ever heard in their lives. All of a sudden, it stopped, and the cloud of dust, covered it with a thin layer of dust from the road. The driver's door opened, and a guy comes out of it. His name was Meioh, Johnny Meioh. Johnny was an 18 year-old boy. He had brown hair, with a crew cut. He was thin-faced, and his eyes were almond-brown. His skin was white, and he had thin lips. He had a muscled body, especially on his upper arms. In fact, his entire body was muscled, but he did not have a muscled body from a guy who spent all of his time in the gym. He was dressed with a black t-shirt, a pair of dark trousers, and finally a pair of black and red basketball shoes. He yawned and took a closer look to the landscape that surrounded him, and then opened what seemed like a small console, which was attached to his left wrist. This one was a big device that covered his arm until its elbow, and seemed to look like a GPS of some sort.

Hmm… According to my GPS, the next one should be around here somewhere. –he said, looking at his device. –The signal is getting stronger, so maybe, if I follow this road, I'll discover the exact place, where what I'm looking for is. It'll be a synch!

After saying that, he got back into his car, turned on the engine and speeded through the road, at high speed, without knowing the surprises that awaited him, on the end of it.


	2. Usagi, Luna and Johnny

Sailor Moon X: Planet Crystals

Chapter 1: Usagi, Luna and Johnny

Usagi had stopped to pick up a few apples, from an apple tree, that was located a few metres from her house. Her house was a small wooden cabana, with a porch, where a couple of bamboo chairs, encircled a table made out of the same material. Its interior was full of books, which were all set in alphabetic order, on huge shelves. The floor was covered with a fluffy carpet, and right next to the fireplace there was a bear skin. The electricity was provided from a small generator, located outside of the house, and there was a small television, in front of an old armchair. The blonde girl usually lived there alone, and the only visit she had was Luna herself, who appeared from time to time.

Usagi, don't you think that you already have too much apples?

Non-sense, Luna… I'll pick as much apples as I can, because, as you know, I have a terrific appetite, when it comes to fruit, especially apples.

Even so, you shouldn't eat that much. –said Luna.

Oh, alright… But I swear to you that if I eat all of these apples, you'll be the one to come back here and pick them, understood?

Precisely, when Usagi and Luna were heading in to Usagi's house, they heard a strange sound in the air. They stopped and started to hear it, trying to figure out whom, or what was doing it. A few seconds later, a black car, Johnny's car appeared and almost ran over Usagi. The blonde girl got out of the way by jumping to one of the sides of the road. Johnny almost hit a tree, but was able to break before crashing in to it. Worried about what he had done, he got out of the car in a hurry, and went to see if the girl was alright. She was lying on the floor, motionless, and he feared that he trampled her over. But when he was about to check her out, Luna got in front of Usagi, and started to growl to the stranger.

Hold on, pussycat… I'm not going to hurt your friend. I'm just going to check if she's alright… -he said, but Luna growled even more.

The teenager felt a little threatened, for he had never been face to face with a wild panther before, and did not know if she was going to attack him or not. But suddenly both of them heard a light moan. It was Usagi, who was trying to get up on her feet. Johnny was amazed to see that she was alright, for he thought that he had hurt her, and could not believe in his own eyes.

No, Luna… don't hurt him. –said Usagi, as she got up on her feet. –I'm sorry, but Luna usually doesn't like outsiders or strangers.

I'm the one who apologizes to you, miss. I thought I trampled you, but it seems that you are alright. –affirmed Johnny, as he put his sunglasses. –You are alright, aren't you?

Yes, I'm fine. I'm tougher than I look, you know? –assured Usagi, as she whispered on Luna's ears. –Don't you dare to fright him… He looks like a nice guy, and besides, he said it was an accident.

Luna stopped growling, making it easier for Johnny to get next to Usagi, and see if she was really alright. He noticed that although he had almost trampled her, and she rolled a few metres on the ground, she did not have a single scratch or bruise of any type.

You're not around here, are you? Of course not, if you were I would probably recognize you. I'm Usagi Tsukino, and this here is Luna, the Moon Feline, but you can call us just Usagi and Luna. What's your name?

Name's Johnny Meioh, but you can call me just Johnny… It's nice to meet you too, Usagi and Luna. –answered Johnny, as he complimented them. – Once more, I apologize for almost killing you. If there's anything I can do to help you, you just have to say it…

As a matter of fact, there is something you could do, right Luna? –Usagi said, as she blinked an eye to Luna.

There is? Oh, there is… You could probably help us by bringing all those apples inside, you know?

S-S-Sure, no problem at all. –said Johnny, while he started picking all the apples in to the basket, and carried them.

Johnny felt that he was losing his time with all that, when he could be looking for whatever he was looking for, but since he almost killed that girl, that was the least he could to apologize for his act. He looked at Usagi once more, only this time, with a little more attention, and he saw that she was very pretty… In fact she was one of the prettiest girls that he had ever seen in his all life. He had to admit that she was not his type, but then again, did he really know if she was not? When he got inside, his attention focused on what surrounded him. Usagi called his attention by saying:

Tell me, do you like tea, Johnny?

Yeah, I do. If you're going to make one, then at least let me go to my car, and grab some special cookies that I bought just yesterday and that will go well with the tea.

As their conversation went on, they drank their tea, and talked about almost everything. From their hobbies to their personal tastes, both teenagers found out that they had a few things in common, like their passion for martial arts.

So, you live with your older sister?

Most of the time, but sometimes I like to go on an adventure, all by myself, to find new things and new people.

Tell me, how is your sister like? Describe her to me, please. –asked Usagi, quite curious about Johnny's sister.

Well, she's only a year and half older than me. She's also a little bit taller than me; she has tanned skin, brown eyes, dark hair that reaches her knees. She's slim, although athletic. She's sarcastic, although sometimes she can also be quite nice to the others, but she needs a good reason for it… Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating about it… She's very nice, and I like her very much. In fact, I think that if anything happened to her, I wouldn't know what to do. –admitted Johnny.

Suddenly his console started to beep, alerting him. He opened it and saw that the signal he was following came from that house. He looked around, and after a careful, although quick search with his eyes, he found it. It was standing on a shelve, surrounded buy two jade Buda's. It was a white spherical crystal from the size of a handball, and it had what seemed to be a miniaturized Moon inside it, surrounded by some kind of mist that moved around and around, like if it had a life of its own. Johnny jumped from its seat and grabbed it. Once he had it in his hands, he exclaimed:

This is amazing! Usagi, where did you get this crystal?!

I-It was from my grandmother… It's the only thing, besides the books that she left me. But, why do you ask?

You don't even have the sightless idea of what this is, so you? This here is a Planet Crystal! The Moon Crystal, to be more exact. –explained Johnny.

The Moon Crystal?

What is this Moon Crystal, and more importantly, what are those Planet Crystals? –asked Luna intrigued with all that.

You don't know the legend of the Planet Crystals? It's only one of the most ancient legends in the world… Let me show you something. –he said, as he got something out of a bag that he was carrying with him.

From inside of the bag, Johnny took two crystals of the same size and with same appearance that the one Usagi had, but these two were from different colours, one of them was black and the other one was dark-green, and both of them had what looked like miniaturized planets inside.

Whoa! More crystals… -said Usagi.

Not just any crystals, Planet Crystals… these over here are the Jupiter Crystal and the other, is one of the Pluto Crystals. But before you start making any questions, let me tell you about the legend that surrounds these crystals.

At the same time, inside an Egyptian temple, an evil figure, accompanied by four other figures walked through the sandy floor of the temple. That evil figure was Emperor Iblis. Iblis was a 45 year-old man. He was completely bold. He had a thin face, making him look like a walking skeleton and his eyes were dark-green. His skin was white, like if he had been dipped in to a bucket of bleach, and he had thin lips. Just like his face, his body was very thin. He was dressed with a white shirt, a pair of white trousers, and a pair of black shoes, and a red cape. On the top of his head he wore an opened crown, encrusted with diamonds and rubies. The ones that followed him were his trusted generals and body guards, General Apocalypse, General Armageddon, General Ragnarok and General Doomsday. These were not human, although they could possess human forms. Their real forms were similar to living shadows that moved on their own. Armageddon and Apocalypse were female, while Ragnarok and Doomsday were masculine, but all of them were quite powerful, and did not know their own strength. Darkness opened the door that was in front of them, revealing the interior of a huge room, where vast amounts of gold were. There were golden statues, medallions incrusted with jewels, gold coins scattered all over the place, and even a few sarcophaguses, magnificently decorated with jewels. But nothing of that mattered… The object that aroused interest in Emperor Iblis was resting on top of a red pillow, covered in dust. It was a crystal, also with a size of a handball, with some kind of mist inside it, that moved around and around like if it had a life of its own, with a miniaturized planet inside it. But, unlike the one Usagi had, this one was lime-green. Iblis got near it, grabbed it with both his hands and with a small air blow, he blew the dust from it, making it look even prettier than before.

Magnificent, isn't it? The Earth Crystal is mine! At last, I will be able to conquer this planet, and rule as its supreme ruler…

That's not quite right, Your Majesty, for you see, you only have one crystal… one of twelve crystals. Each crystal represents one of the planets of the solar system. In fact, Pluto and Saturn have two crystals each. According to the legend itself, if you collect all of those crystals, you will be able to summon a powerful warrior that will grant you anything you desire. –explained General Ragnarok.

You're telling me that to possess enough power to rule this planet, I need to find the other eleven crystals, is that it? Then we shall find them… Nothing will stop me from ruling this world, nothing!! –Iblis yelled, as he let go an evil laugh into the air.

Meanwhile, back in Usagi's house, Johnny was explaining them everything he knew about the crystals. They were excited with everything he told them. It was not much, but it gave them an idea of what they were.

So, there are twelve crystals, and each one represents a different planet. –stated Usagi.

Well, according to the legend, it represents not only the planets of the Solar system, along with our Moon, but also the essences of twelve powerful warriors, the greatest warriors that ever existed. These warriors had the ability to control different powers that were related with the planet that they symbolized and represented. Once you have all of those crystals, you are able to summon the spirit of a supreme warrior, or something, and ask for anything, because it will fulfil any wish. –explained Johnny.

But, why do Pluto and Saturn have two crystals instead of one, just like the other planets? –asked Luna, quite intrigued with that curious fact.

Well, I didn't find anything that could explain that fact, although I think, since those planets represent the "destruction" and the "death", so there were probably two warriors that controlled the powers from those planets, because if there was only one warrior to control the powers of one those two planets, he probably wouldn't have strength enough to do it. But about the wish granted to the one who collects all the crystals… I think that I will wish for the biggest TV set in the world, or maybe an island of my own. So, tell me, Usagi, would you help me in my journey, by giving me that crystal of yours? –asked Johnny with a sweet and tender voice to Usagi.

I'm sorry, but I can't do that… It's nothing personal, in fact I like you and your style, but this crystal was from my grandma, and it was her most important possession, just right after me, so it worth's a lot to me too, you know?

When Johnny heard that, he felt a little resentful, because he needed that crystal, because with out it, we would not be able to summon the supreme warrior spirit and fulfil his wish. He needed to have that crystal, no matter what, but he could not steal it from the girl. That would be wrong and immoral. Then, a brainstorm hit him, and he had a brilliant idea.

I know… Why don't you come with me? I always wanted to have someone to talk with during this trip, and I would be very happy if you could come with me, and you could also bring Luna and the Moon crystal along with you. What do you say? You don't have to answer just yet, think about it for a minute or two. –affirmed Johnny, after explaining to the blonde girl his proposition.

Usagi thought about it, and talked also with Luna about it. After a few minutes of discussion, Usagi stood up and said:

Me and Luna would be glad to accompany you in this journey. Let me just pack a few things, and we will be ready to go. –stated Usagi, as she went to get a suitcase, and opened it, so she could put everything that she would need during their journey.

While Usagi packed her things, Luna helped her out. Johnny went outside and waited for them. In his mind, his plan started to work. Although he didn't have the Moon Crystal, he had something better; he was having its owner as his partner, which was better than having nothing.

"I will let her come along with me, and maybe, when we get the other Planet Crystals, maybe I can persuade her to give hers to me, or who knows, maybe she'll decide to give it to me by her own free will… And besides, it will be nice to have company during this trip." –thought Johnny to himself, as he turned on the car engine, getting it ready for the departure.

After almost twenty minutes, Usagi brought her luggage outside of the house, locked the door and made sure that everything was in its proper place. When she finished doing that, Johnny helped her put the luggage inside his car's trunk and opened the door for Usagi and Luna. Once they were inside, he said:

Well, it's time to go… Say goodbye to your house, Usagi, for we don't know when you might be back.

I don't worry about it, besides, I know that I will be back one day. So, where are we going?

Yes… How are we going to track down those crystals? –asked Luna.

Well, that's simple. You see, I found out that these crystals have a special radiation that we can track down, with special radars, which I have in my console, and in my car… Let me check where the next one is. –said Johnny as he pushed a few buttons. –Here we go, there's one more 500 miles from here. Let's go!

And so, Johnny pushed the ignition button and started to speed away, going as fast as he could. Usagi and Luna were not used to ride in such kind of fast vehicles, but soon they got used to. All of them knew that many adventures awaited them, but none of them knew how big those adventures were going to be.


	3. The Blonde Fugitive

Sailor Moon X: Planet Crystals

Chapter 2: The Blonde Fugitive

They drove almost the entire day. The sun was starting to go down, and the three friends began to feel quite tired. Although Johnny's car was quite fast, they had only drove for about 280 miles. They were already half a way to their destination, but it still felt they had to drive even more than that. They started to look for a nice place to spend the night, but every place they saw, it was too expensive, or it looked like a dump.

I'm bored, and worst, I'm tired, Johnny. Can't we just stop for the night in one of those fancy hotels, hein?

Not if I can find a cheaper place, that looks just like those fancy hotels, Usagi. Have a little patience, ok? I'm sure we'll find something really soon. –affirmed Johnny, as she looked through the window to the many buildings outside.

Finally, they found a cheap motel that was located outside a town they passed. It was a one floor building. It was painted with a greenish colour, with an orange roof, and it had a parking lot. A few cars were parked there, which meant that the place was full for the night. Even so, they entered. When they entered in the reception, the place looked even worst than the outside. It was dirty, and both of them and Luna were expecting to see a huge cockroach or a rat coming out from behind the counter. Instead, what came out was a huge, obese guy with greasy long black hair, caught in a ponytail. It was clear that he did not have a shave in a few days. His eyes made him look like a junky, and he probably was one. He was dressed with an old yellow shirt. It was stained with a lot of mustard and ketchup stains. His pants looked even worst, for they were as greasy as his hair. He got near the counter and said:

So, what's it going to be? –he asked them.

Two rooms, please… -said Johnny.

Sorry… But there's only one room left, amigo. –he told Johnny.

Usagi looked a little frighten, and grabbed Johnny's right arm, squeezing it, like if she was begging him to get out of it. He looked at her, and smiled, like if he was saying that it was alright, and that he would not allow anything to happen to her, or to Luna. He turned back to the guy and said:

We'll take it… How much for it?

That'll be 70 bucks. The room's got a king-size bed, a bathroom with a shower. Also, there's a TV there, but it's broken. One more thing, no pets allowed in the rooms. –he explained as he looked to Luna, very surprised to see a panther accompanying them both.

Luna hissed, but Usagi kneeled right at her side, and whispered to her ear, to calm down. Once outside, the panther transformed into a regular black cat and went to hide somewhere, until it was safe for Usagi to let her in. The room's decoration was similar to the one seen in the reception, with the exception of being a little cleaner than the other one. Besides the king-sized bed, there was also a red dusty arm-chair near the only window that existed in the room. Usagi decided to sit on the arm-chair, and closed her for a few minutes, while Johnny put their luggage in the wardrobe, and on top of the bed. A few minutes later, he gently opened the door and whistled, signalling Luna that it was time for her to come in. They all had dinner in the room. They ate sandwiches and drank a few soft drinks that Johnny had in his suitcase. What surprised him was the fact of Usagi's appetite being so big. She ate almost of the sandwiches they had in less than ten minutes.

How come you got such a big appetite, Usagi? I've never seen a girl with such an appetite before…

I don't know. I think its metabolism… Usually I can eat an entire roasted pig all by myself. And you know what the best part of it is? I don't get fat, no matter what I eat. –explained her, as Johnny finished the last sandwich.

Well, that's always a good thing… At least you don't spend any money in diet products or crazy pills to loose weight. –he giggled about it.

You two should get some rest. We'll have a big day tomorrow, and a good night sleep will give you the strength that you will need to go on… Meow! –Luna said when she was interrupted by Usagi, who threw a pillow to her.

Luna, stop giving us orders! We're not kids, and besides, I'm not that tired! –asserted Usagi.

I think that Luna is right, Usagi… We really could use a little sleep, and besides, I'm very tired. Why don't we follow her advice and go to bed. –asked Johnny, as he yawned.

Oh… Ok, I think we can go to bed. But you stay outside, Luna!

But why?

Because I said so! You don't want the manager to kick us out because you decided to spend the night in the room, against the rules, or do you? –Usagi asked her cat, as she looked Luna in the eyes.

... Ok, Usagi… I'll go outside. –said Luna, with a monotonous voice, making both teens realise that she was very upset about that. Still, Luna went outside, so her friends would not get into trouble.

After Luna went outside, Usagi closed the door. After that, both Usagi and Johnny went to bed. Johnny offered Usagi the bed, and he stayed in the ground, although Usagi felt that that was completely unnecessary. He was wearing a black pyjama with white crescent moons, while she was wearing a pink nightgown, that reached her knees.

Come on… You don't have to do this, Johnny. You can sleep with me. I don't mind sharing the bed with you… –stated Usagi, with a sincere smile in her face.

Sorry, Usagi, but what kind of gentleman would I be, if I did not offer you the bed… Don't worry about it. I'm used to sleep in the floor. –he told her, as he looked in the eyes. –I'll accept your propose, but on another time, ok?

After that, they both went to sleep. It took them awhile to fall asleep. Usagi was the first one to fall asleep. At the same time she entered in the world of dreams, she wrapped herself around the sheets, pulling them to herself. As for Johnny, he was lying on the ground, covered with a blanket. He fell asleep, but only for a few minutes, waking up right after, like if he had a bad dream, and his subconscious woke him up, to protect his mind from any kind of psychological damage. He turned around a couple of times, but soon found out that he could not sleep. He got up and went to the window, and looked outside, hoping to see something that helped him regaining his sleep. He looked at Luna, who was already asleep, lying on the ground. But then, a noise was heard, a rather hideous noise, the noise of a bunch of motorcycles that were passing near the motel. He thought that it was probably a gang of bikers who was passing through, but then, the one that was slightly in front of the others, looked like if he was trying to get away from the others. Without noticing it, that guy hit with the motorcycle in a tree, projecting him into the air. He landed a few meters forward, and it looked like he was dead or unconscious. The other bikers stopped their motorcycles, dismounted from them and got near the biker that was lying on the ground. Without knowing what to do, he decided to wake up Usagi, and told her that there was some kind of problem.

Usagi! Usagi… Please wake up! –exclaimed Johnny, while shaking her up.

Moooom, go away! Let me just sleep five more minutes…

Usagi!! It's me, it's Johnny! Wake up, we got trouble… I think that a bunch of guys who are outside, are trying to kill someone! Wake up!

W-w-what are you talking about?! Why don't you let me sleep?... Wait! You're telling me that someone is being murdered? We got to stop them! Come on! –said Usagi, as he grabbed him by one of the sleeves.

Meanwhile outside, Luna also heard the racket and decided to see what was going on. The bikers had assembled themselves around the one that was projected into the air, when its motorcycle hit a tree. They were all laughing as they looked at the one, fallen in the ground, and then one of them pulled something from his pocket. It was a gun. He pointed it to the guy's head and said:

You shouldn't steal things from other people, you know? We told you to give us what we wanted, and we would leave your and your partner alone… Now she's dead, and you're going to join her. You better say your prayers, because this time, you don't have your partner to help y… What the Hell?! –he exclaimed, after hearing a roar coming from behind and him and the rest of the bikers. He turned his head, and what he and the rest of the gang saw make them even more scared than before they heard the roar.

Right behind them, Luna had transformed into a Sabretooth Tiger, and was looking at them all, like if they were a bunch of medium-rare steaks, with lots of mayonnaise, just waiting for her to swallow them. And behind her, were Johnny and Usagi, who were ready to kick some ass. Johnny was carrying some sort of gun, that resembled a shotgun from a sci-fi movie, and Usagi was standing in battle position, just in case one or two of those guys decided to attack her.

I don't know, who you guys are, but I suggest you get out of here, or we will have to use brute force against us! –said Usagi, as she closed her right fist, while making a menacing look with her eyes.

You heard my friend, you low-lives! Get out of here, unless you're looking for trouble! –Johnny yelled at them, as he charged the gun and pointed it to the bikers.

The bikers did not know what to do. They did not know if they should run like little girls, before becoming lunch to a Sabretooth Tiger, after their owners finished them off, or if they should risk everything and fight them. The one that had the gun in its power, pointed the gun to Usagi, Johnny and Luna and said with a calm, but rather creepy voice:

Listen… We don't want any trouble, kids. What we are doing here is taking care of a little business. So why don't you just go back to sleep, and let us deal with it, hein? What do you say?

Sorry, but no can do! –said Usagi.

She's right… -said Johnny, as he pointed his gun to the guys head. –You drop your gun, tell you compadres there to not do anything stupid, and get out of here leaving that guy alone, comprende, amigo?

Okay… Looks like you don't give me another alternative… Looks like that we will have three dead bodies, instead of only one, lying on this parking lot… So, tell me where do you… aaaaghh!

Luna had jumped and was now biting the guy's arm, making him drop the gun, almost instantly. The other guys also tried to get rid of Usagi and Johnny, by grabbing their own guns, but Usagi was too fast for them. With a quick and smooth move, she used her special attack, the "Moon Fist" to knock them down.

"Moon Fist"!

The Moon Fist was a technique that implied every bit of energy that Usagi had in her body. She concentrated every bit of her energy in her fists, and these started to glow, because of the immense amount of energy. Then, she projected that same energy into any of her targets, putting them out of commission. She was able to knock them all down, except for one, who tried to get away, but Johnny used his gun to stop him. He fired what looked like a blue net, trapping him underneath it. Finally, Usagi told Luna to stop. The leader of the gang had his arm pretty hurt, bleeding from every pore in his skin, and his hand was in no better shape than the arm. Luna stopped, but kept on licking the drops of blood that were still on her face. The guy trembled, as he tried to get up on his two feet.

Now get out of here! And if you and your friends ever try to get near us, we'll make sure that Luna will have you all for dinner! –Usagi yelled at him.

This ain't over yet! I'll get you two, for what you've done to us! You don't even know who you just messed with, you hear me?! –He said, as he got up on his motorcycle, with his arm still hurting badly –We shall meet again!

And so, he and the rest of the gang got up on their motorcycles and got out of there, as quickly as they could, leaving the teenagers, Luna and the unconscious, and rather mysterious biker, that they were trying to kill. It looked like that all that racket was not enough for them to wake up anyone in the motel, which just suit them fine. They did not want anyone to spy on them. They grabbed the biker and got him to their room. Luna reverted back to his cat form, and said, as they all entered in the room:

Those guys were really tough cookies… I wonder why they were trying to kill this biker? He doesn't seem look like the type of guy who would get himself into trouble.

Well, that I don't really know. But one thing I know, Luna. He's not a he; he's actually a she… The biker is a girl! –he said, as he unzipped the leather suit that she was dressed in.

She was wearing a yellow sweater, and a pair of jeans, beneath that leather suit. When they took off her helmet, they saw that she was a blonde girl, with very long hair, and a big red bow on top of her head. She was actually very beautiful, as beautiful as Usagi herself. They lied her down on the bed, and Johnny examined her with one of his many gadgets, to see if she had a concussion or anything broken. Fortunately, she was fine. For a second or two, they all feared that she would be badly injured, but their worst fears were luckily not confirmed.

Wonder who she is, and why those men were after her? –asked Usagi, as she watched her sleeping. None of them knew what to do, but they certainly would not wake her up. She needed rest, after what she went through, before being rescued by them.

Whoever she is, we will have to wait until she wakes up, and so she can tell us. –affirmed Johnny.


End file.
